


Blind Date

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Kind of AU, M/M, Nancy is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nancy is tired of Steve's whining that there are no good looking guys around for him to date. Also, she thinks otherwise."I know about someone and I'm gonna set you up with him."





	

Nancy rolls her eyes once again and grabs her can of Mountain Dew and takes a sip. "You can't be serious."

"I am!" Steve huffs out and lays down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "He told me after we kissed. You hear me? We made out and  _then_ he told me he was straight. Like.. did he need to make sure by kissing me?"

Nancy smiles fondly on her best friend. "I mean, he's pretty cute so if he's straight..."

Steve laughs and rolls over on his stomach. Nancy sits down beside  him and Steve puts his head on her lap, his chin digging into her thigh. "But seriously, Nan, there is no one who would actually want me. Am I gonna end up all alone for the rest of my life?"

She pats his head, then runs her fingers through his hair. It's getting too long, she needs to remind him to get a haircut. "You're only seventeen, Steve. Plenty of time to get a boyfriend."

Sometimes, it's still weird for her to have this kind of friendship with Steve. She used to have a huge crush on him few years ago and they made out few times before Steve spilled the truth. He likes boys. He's  _hella gay._ But he really wanted to keep hanging out with her so she tried her best to get over it. And she did, it took few months but now they are best friends and they have  _this_ kind of conversation pretty often. Not because Steve is cheap and dates a lot of guys but because those guys are jerks and they are either doing this to hurt him and make fun of him or to leave him pretty soon because he refuses to jump into their beds after second date.

"I'm never gonna get laid, Nanny." He sighs and Nancy chuckles. 

"Of fucking course, that's what bothers you the most." 

Steve looks up at her and grins. Then he nods.

***

Few days later, Nancy's walking down the hall to her locker, when someone covers her eyes. She immediately knows who is it because of the ring that's pressed against her cheekbone but she decides to play along.

"Who's that?"

"Well, you gotta guess." Steve says in a posh voice with a terrible british accent and Nancy giggles. 

"Well despite the accent you sound pretty much like my hella gay friend."

Steve uncovers her eyes. "Well excuse me? I'm not hella gay." But he's smiling. It wasn't like this until few weeks ago when he came out during english class. Before that, he was very insecure and afraid to even mention the word "gay".

She's happy that he's so comfortable with being himself now. It's all that matter after all.

"So... I have some news for you, Mr Harrington." Nancy grins and Steve looks at her, curious.

"I talked to my friend yesterday and he mentioned that he'd broken up with his boyfriend few months ago and would like to meet someone again. And since he's really nice and you are mostly also really nice, I think you guys should meet and hang out and stuff."

Steve looks confused. "Do I know him?"

"Probably not, he doesn't go to this school but you might have met him in the town and stuff."

He shrugs and nods. "Gonna tell me what he looks like?"

Nancy shakes her head. "No. Blind date. Tonight."

Steve blinks. Once, twice. "What?"

"Tonight. You better look your best and behave, he's such a nice guy, so don't be an asshole."

Steve shakes his head. "Unbelievable."

"You're glad I did that, shut up."

Steve smiles. She's right. He is glad.


End file.
